An Encounter with the Frost Archer
by WaddleBuff
Summary: An excursion in the woods ends up becoming a sultry, yet cold meeting with Woad Ashe.


_Note: The Ashe described in this story is Woad Ashe. In case you don't know how she looks like, you can search it up._

The underbrush and rotting leaves crunched under my feet as I moved through the forest. Snow had just started to fall, melting as they landed on my face. The ground slowly started to turn white as the snowflakes clumped together. I was out hunting, during one of my holidays. Living in in the dark, dingy dormitories that house the hundreds of Valoran's Summoners can be quite boring to say the least, so it's fortunate we can take holidays off to wherever we'd like to be. This time, I was hunting in the forests skirting Valoran's icy tundra. I took the warmest clothes I could find some food and a bow with a sheath of arrows, and started off searching for worthy prey.

Moving slowly through the brush, I spotted something off the corner of my eye. Turning my head I spotted it. A beautiful buck was standing in a clearing, grazing on a patch of grass. Quickly and silently, I moved slowly towards it and pulled an arrow from my sheath, loading it into my bow. Carefully, I pulled my arm back, closed one eye, and took aim. I lined up the arrow to the animal's head, but right before I could let it fly, a blue projectile flew from behind me. I felt the wind blow off of it past my head and watched as it as it lodged itself into the buck's skull. For a moment, I was confused what happened. But upon closer observation, I saw that it was an icy arrow lodged inside the buck's head. Before I could turn around to see where it came from, I felt a sharp icy tip against the back of my head, and along with it, a voice just as cold.

"Drop your weapon." It said.

I complied and laid my bow and arrows onto the ground.

"Turn around slowly."

My head turning first, I looked past the arrow aimed at my head. At first, I thought my eyes were deceiving me, for standing before was a beautiful brunette woman. She was wearing a small garment barely covering her breasts, and some trousers made from the hide of an animal. Slung around her body was her sheath of arrows. Snow was piling in clumps on her shoulders, nose and chest. Her icy gaze burned into mine. I couldn't figure out how someone could be out here in this cold dressed like that. Then it all came together. My eyes flew open in recognition. The frost tipped arrows. The immunity to the cold. Her sultry yet icy voice. This was Ashe, the Frost Archer.

A few moments after turning around, she squinted and almost instantly recognized me. Her weapon dropped to the ground.

"Summoner! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Oh no it's fine." I replied.

"You were just being cautious is all."

I bent down and handed back her bow. She accepted it with thanks. Her icy gaze was gone, replaced by a welcoming look. Putting away her bow, she headed towards the slain buck.

"You need any help with that?" I asked.

"No it's fine."

In one quick motion, she lifted the carcass off of the ground and slung it over her shoulder. I was shocked to say the least until I remembered who she was. She walked towards me and grinned.

"You must be cold Summoner. Follow me, I'll take you to my cabin."

Along the way, snow fell more rapidly, the ground becoming completely white. It turns out that Ashe was also taking a vacation of her own. She had a small cabin here she occupies for weeks at a time whenever she gets tired of the political duties and responsibilities she has in Freljord. We arrived in a small clearing with a small cabin in the center of it. By then, the sun had set. Ashe opened a space in the ground near the front door and threw the carcass of the buck inside, saying she'll skin and gut it later. A small breeze passed through, and I shivered. It was amazing seeing such a scantily clad woman endure this type of weather.

Leading me to the front door, she unlatched a lock and we walked in. The cabin was small and quaint. Furs and hides of various animals were strewn every which way inside. A huge fireplace was in directly across from us, with a bear rug and pillows set directly in front of it. A table and two chairs were in the center of the room. Ashe placed her bow and arrows beside the door, and I followed suit. Walking over to the fireplace, she took some firewood and two pieces of flint. Soon, a huge fire was blazing in the pit, being the only source of light in the room, painting everything an orange color.

"Please, sit down." She directed me to the table.

I sat, exhausted from that day's "hunting". She pulled a chair and sat across from me. The light from the burning fire flickered around the room and danced on her body. I found myself staring. She was too busy taking off her boots to notice. Her arms were perfect and her skin looked as smooth as silk. Her hair flowed past her bare shoulders and trickled onto her perfect breasts. I'm not sure if it was from my close observation of Ashe's body or the hot, raging fire, but I was sweating. I took off my jacket because of the heat. She finished taking off her boots and placed them besides the chair. Seating herself properly, she smiled at me and started to converse.

"So Summoner, how are you finding this forest to be?" She asked.

"Cold, to say the least." I replied

We both laughed. Before I could think I asked:

"Isn't it cold for you? Especially with that selection of clothing?"

I instantly regretted saying it. What was I thinking asking her that? But she smiled and answered in the strangest way possible.

"Well no. Here, feel my skin." She replied. She moved her chair closer to mine, and handed her arm to me. Cautiously, I touched it. It was almost as cold as ice, yet I could feel a bit of warmth. I was going crazy. My other hand was soon also feeling her silky skin.

"I was born to be a frost archer. So I have a bit of frost running inside of me."

I could barely hear her. I nodded as if I did, but my hands couldn't stop touching her skin. I was sweating more, hotter than ever. I was aroused. Slowly, I traveled my hands up her arm. I couldn't control it. Looking up, I met her eyes. She looked a bit surprised, but she then grinned and bit down on her lip.

"So does that mean you're cold everywhere on your body?"

My hands reached her shoulders, I needed to cool down. As if she could read my mind, she grinned and moved her chair right in front of mine. Taking me completely by surprise, she got off her chair and sat right in my lap.

"Well Summoner, if you're curious, you might as well find out yourself."

That triggered my body into overdrive. My hands were at her face, pulling it down towards mine. Our mouths clasped onto each other. I almost gasped as her cold lips kissed mine. Her tongue entered my mouth, and mine entered hers. My hands grabbed her bottom, and I gave it a squeeze. A small moan escaped from her, and our kisses got faster. I was still getting hotter. I wanted more of her cold body on mine. Breaking away from our kiss, I took my shirt off. She was very impatient and went right at my face just a second after. The kisses were now fierce and wild. Moans escaped from both of us, as hands touched every which way. My hand found her top and started to take it off. She unclasped her mouth from mine, her breaths fast and shallow. Doing a favor, she opened it for me.

I wanted her more than ever. Without any hesitation, my hand ripped it off of her body, revealing her perfect breasts to my face. I dived my face into them, gaining a moan from her. They were nice and cold, and I wanted every last lick of them. My mouth was at three places at once. It found its way back to hers and we started to have our tongues dance again. I wanted more, and I could tell she did as well, so I tightened my grip on her and stood up. Slamming her into the table, I spread her legs open. I heard a sharp clang below us, just realizing that there had been a pitcher of water there. I ignored it. Our mouths separated, and my hands went to work once again. I unbuttoned her pants and slid them off, revealing her creamy legs to my hungry eyes. Seconds later, her undergarment was thrown to the floor. Clinging to the table, Ashe moaned. The orange light made her body glow. Every last detail, every curve, every line was bright. And I wanted all of it. I took the remainder of my clothes off, revealing my throbbing manhood. Ashe suddenly stood up, and once again, took me by surprise.

Using her strong arms and fighting skill, she grabbed me and slammed me onto the front of the fireplace on the bear rug. I groaned a little after the impact.

"No pain, no gain Summoner." She said sultrily.

I could predict what was going to happen next as her naked body climbed on top of mine. We were closer to the fire, so the heat was intense, but her cold body made up for it. She started planting kisses onto my neck. The cold from her mouth aroused me even more, making my penis firmer than ever. She slowly moved up and down me, her hair tingling my body. My hands clung to the bear rug, and tightened their grip. She looked up at me, her brown hair her surrounding her face, and grinned. I could've came right then and there. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for what was to happen next. But I was too late, for her mouth had completely covered my cock before I readied myself.

I groaned loudly. She was aggressive. Her tongue was all over my penis. She gave little bites, gaining loud moans from me. As if things couldn't have felt better, she forced the head into her throat. I almost screamed as the coldness wrapped my manhood, giving me indescribable pleasure. My knuckles were white. My hands gripping tighter than ever. She moved her head up and down, licking up any juices. Then the world swirled out of focus, as my head entered her throat one last time, and fired white goo into her mouth. I moaned the loudest moan possible. She sucked out every last drop from me, her hand squeezing my testicles. I could hardly breathe. She finished off, and crawled up on top of me. She laid her head on my shoulder. We were both exhausted. Her heavy panting filled my ears, and mine filled hers. The cold emanating from her body felt good and I wrapped my arms around her, as I drifted off to sleep.

Waking up a few hours later, I found her beside me, her naked body open for me to enjoy. She too, was awake, and was staring at me grinning.

"So Summoner, found any warm spots?" She asked.

"I don't know yet." I answered. "There's still one more spot I haven't checked yet."

She gave me the sexiest smile imaginable and was instantly, she was on top of me, kissing ferociously. Moans filled the room as our tongues fought for dominance. My passion and lust was still burning hotter than ever, and the heat from the still burning fireplace fueled me to find some coolness in her body. My hands were caressing her silk legs. My penis growing longer than I thought possible. I rolled us over. I was now on top of her, my hands supporting me as I looked over Ashe. Her brown hair was strewn across the ground. She was panting and her hands gripped my arms. Firelight bathed her in an unearthly glow, arousing me like never before. Without a word, she spread her legs open below me. My cock was already wet. Looking once more into her eyes, she gave me a nod of approval as she closed them.

"Check and see if this spot is cold or not."

Lust overcame me, and I couldn't control myself. I didn't care about anything else, I wanted to be inside of her, be one with her. I quickly thrust myself inside of her, gaining a squeal. The pleasure was the best thing I have ever felt. I pulled out, and went back in slower. Her cold juices surrounded my penis, begging for more. And so, the thrusts got faster and faster. Ashe's face was lost in a potpourri of all sorts of emotions. Mine was too. Her back arched, and she moved with me. By now, I wasn't moving by my own will. I was moving by instinct. My penis dove deeper than it's ever gone before, her cold, frosty liquids surrounding it, making it seem like it would freeze. I felt my climax coming. I felt hers coming as well.

"SUMMONER! PLEASE…" She screamed.

She was strong. For I was too weak to even form any words. As our thrusts reached the fastest speed they could go, the orgasm came. Screams and moans from both of us filled the small cabin. Warm sperm shot into her cold body. I stopped breathing from the intense pleasure. I thrust a few more times, letting our juices mix. When I finally removed myself from her, my penis escaped with a _slurp_. Fluids were dripping from between her legs. I collapsed beside her, panting heavily, wet with sweat. She too was panting, her hair clinging to her wet body. She used all of her remaining energy to crawl her cold, wet body on top of me, and we both blacked out, breathing in sync.

The next morning when I woke up, the fire was gone and so was she. Her bow and arrows were not in their place. I lay there, thinking of the night before when I sneezed. I had caught a cold.

_(Second fanfiction! Please review. I would really appreciate it.)_


End file.
